


About to Light It

by Dieced



Series: The Agent and the Hunters [2]
Category: Anarchy Reigns, MadWorld (Video Game), Max Anarchy
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cyborg Anatomy, Deepthroating, Light Spanking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, android anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: After a wild time in Altambra, Durga and Garuda seek Leo out again. No deals this time, just looking for some fun.Leo also discovers that mutations aren't always what he expects. But these days, when is anything in his life what he expects?
Relationships: Durga/Garuda, Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion/Durga/Garuda
Series: The Agent and the Hunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Zinny suggested Durga going into heat, I wanted to write a sequel to Bringing Fire to the Flame, and thus this was born. This one is going to be multiple chapters, because I want to take requests for ideas and kinks. Chapter 2 is where the real fun begins.

Leo almost couldn't believe that it was all over. What remained of Nikolai was in prison awaiting trial. Max was back behind bars too, unfortunately, but the investigation into Ondine's murder had been reopened in light of new evidence, so Leo supposed it was the best outcome he could have hoped for. Jeannie could see her father again, and so could a new team of doctors assigned specifically to Max. Jack and his friends had returned to Altambra.

Now Leo found himself in a strange period of waiting. Waiting for the legal system to begin its work; waiting for news about Max's health; waiting for any indication of the future of Strike One. But for the time being, he and Sasha were put back to work, and things returned to some semblance of normal.

Of course, normal only lasted a few days, before Leo got a call at his desk as he was filing reports.

“Hello, this is Agent Victorion speaking.”

“Mr. Victorion? It's the front reception desk. Can you come down here? There's a delivery for you.”

“Really?” Strange, Leo hadn't been expecting anything, and most paperwork was delivered right to his desk. “What is it?”

The receptionist sighed, and when she next spoke, her voice had lost its professional tone. “You ought to just come down, you're not going to believe this.”

“Alright.” Leo hung up the call, leaned back in his chair, and ran his hand through his hair. He'd been expecting a normal day. Why had he been expecting a normal day?

Sasha gave him a questioning look from her desk as he walked past, but he could only offer a confused shrug.

As Leo came out the elevator and turned the corner into the main lobby, he froze in his tracks. Standing in front of the front desk chatting with the two receptionists was a delivery boy. And beside that delivery boy on the desk was a fucking vase of red roses.

Not just a vase of red roses, but the single largest arrangement of flowers Leo had ever seen. Not that he had excessive experience with flowers, mind you. But this thing was garishly huge. There had to be dozens and dozens of roses, and the thing looked like it weighed a ton. The delivery boy looked human, and Leo suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for his arms and back from carrying the thing.

Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor, Leo walked forwards, his feet squeaking on the polished floors and alerting the others to his presence. One of the receptionists waved him over, like there was some chance of him missing them.

“Mr. Victorion, thanks for coming down.”

“It's no worry,” Leo replied, wracking his brain to try and remember her name. Cathy. He was pretty sure it was Cathy, and the other woman was Denise. Score one for Leo's interpersonal skills. He nodded towards the flowers. “I take it those are for me?”

“You're Leo?” the delivery boy cut in. “The sender never gave a last name, just a location and a first name. And a, well... description.” The delivery boy glanced Leo up and down, looked over his clipboard, then back again at Leo. “You look like you're him, all right.”

Leo was about to question him, but Cathy spoke first. “Should hope so, he's the only Leo we have working for the entire Bureau.” She laughed like that fact was somehow hilarious to her. Leo smiled politely, then turned back to the bewildered delivery boy.

“Was there at least a card attached?” Leo asked.

“Oh, yeah!” He reached into the arrangement and dug through it for a moment before producing a small card. “Here.”

Leo took the small paper square and glanced it over. Blank aside from a short note.

_Had a great time, let's meet up again. Southview Park, sundown. -D &G_

D&G? Who could that be?

The realization hit Leo suddenly as memories of Altambra flooded back to him. The only people he'd “had a great time” with recently. And the only two people crazy enough to pull a stunt like this just to get a message to him.

Durga and Garuda.

Leo realized that he was blushing at the same time he realized all three sets of eyes were on him. He coughed to regain his composure and discreetly tucked the card into his pocket, noticing that Cathy and Denise were both subtly trying to steal a glance at it.

“Yeah, I think I'm the intended recipient.”

“Great!” The delivery boy lit up and thrust the clipboard at him. “Sign here please.”

Leo signed and handed the clipboard back. Then the delivery boy- who really wasn't a boy but Leo didn't know what else to think of him as- took Leo by the elbow and lead him across the room, out of earshot of the receptionists. He leaned in dramatically like he was sharing some big secret, while Leo tried his best to keep a straight face.

“Listen,” he began, “I just want to be sure you know who this is from. I never met the guy who placed the order, but my boss spoke to him over the phone. Said he sounded real crazy. And the description I've got here,” he tapped at his clipboard, “isn't the whole thing, just the useful stuff. But when the guy on the phone was describing you, he made a point to mention that you had a nice ass. Like, five times he mentioned it. Are you sure this isn't some kind of stalker situation?”

Oh lord, Leo was going to burst a blood vessel from maintaining his composure. “It's alright. I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing like that.” It honestly was exactly like that, and yet Leo didn't find himself concerned. Rather, he was embarrassed, and yet a little bit flattered. No one had ever sent him flowers before, and this whole stunt would have taken considerable time and effort to set up.

Leo excused himself back over to the desk and lifted up the roses, bidding goodbye to the two receptionists who looked like they were dying from curiosity, but at the very least had the tact to keep from badgering him with questions. For now. They were both notorious gossips, and Leo knew the Bureau would be buzzing with talk within the day.

Honestly, Leo didn't care. Let them gossip. None of them were going to come even close to the truth. The only people who's opinions he cared about were his fellow agents and officers. And speaking of, as the elevator reached his floor, Leo knew it was time to face the music.

Every pair of eyes in the High Crimes Division turned to look at him as Leo walked back in, partially obscured from view by the flowers. He looked straight ahead as he walked to his desk and set them down, then turned around to be face-to-face with Sasha, who had a hand on her hip and a look that demanded 'explain'.

“Sasha can we step outside for a minute? I have something I want to tell you about.”

* * *

Leo ultimately came clean to Sasha about everything. Fighting with Durga, the deal, how he had faked the fight afterwards and left Durga and Garuda alive, and now the flowers. He left out the more intimate details, but Sasha got the picture.

Not only was she understanding, she was actually somewhat supportive of him. She questioned Leo extensively about Durga and Garuda's personalities and possible motivations, but ultimately decided to trust Leo's judgment of them over their BPS reports. It was how she and Leo operated. At the end of the day they trusted each other over all else, and had each others' backs.

Sasha agreed to keep it all a secret between them, and even wished him luck on that evening's meeting with the two. Of course, Leo knew her well enough to know that she would be giving him a hard time about this for weeks. Worse than usual, since she would be the only person in on the hazing, when usually it was the entire office, so she had to make up the difference. Leo deserved it, he supposed.

The rest of the workday had gone quietly, all things considered. He kept getting questioning looks from his other co-workers, which he pointedly ignored. Getting the flowers out of the Bureau and back to his apartment had proven a challenge since Leo drove a motorbike, which wasn't exactly suited for transporting something so large and awkward. Leaving them on his desk wasn't an option however; the less fuel he provided office gossip, the better. In the end he'd taken a taxi home, then jogged back to the Bureau to grab his bike. It had eaten up some time, so by the time Leo was back in his apartment, it was already nearly sundown.

Leo now stood in front of his bathroom mirror, considering his options. What really was this meeting he was going to? There was always the possibility it was some kind of trap, but Leo highly doubted it. All the same, Sasha knew where he was going and had insisted he send her a check-in text later in the evening, so he wasn't worried. Most likely, this was genuinely Durga and Garuda wanting another meeting with him. But to what end? A rematch? Maybe. Durga certainly seemed to have a thrill for battle, and his one true fight with Leo had been a challenge for them both. But given their last meeting, Leo's gut told him this meeting was going to be more... friendly. Probably an invitation to do more than just chat.

Just in case, Leo had prepared himself for that outcome. He couldn't produce sperm organically anymore, so he filled himself with an artificial replacement. He also put on a tiny splash of cologne. He felt a bit silly doing it, but he couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach. Rational or not, he was excited to see Durga and Garuda again.

Leo looked at himself one last time in the mirror and had to laugh. The elite Strike One agent, who had faced down hordes of mutants and drones not even a week ago, nervous over a simple meeting with two bounty hunters he'd had a wild time with. What was his life coming to?

Exiting his apartment, Leo hopped on his bike and made his way towards Southview Park. It was a bit of a drive, located near the outskirts of the city towards a mostly abandoned district. It wasn't unsafe, just unused due to its age. Most of its residents had relocated years ago, but the park still saw some use by teenagers looking to screw around. It made a good place for a discreet meetup, and Leo commended Durga's forethought.

Reaching the parking lot, Leo dismounted and secured his bike. Then he paced the lot, thinking. The note hadn't given a specific location, but the park wasn't too big. Still, the parking lot seemed like the best spot to wait, since it was highly visible and gave Leo a clear view of the skies.

Durga and Garuda were going to try and drop down on him again, he was sure of it. Only this time, he'd be ready.

Leo was so focused on watching the air that he didn't hear the footsteps sneaking up behind him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his ass, making Leo yelp and jump a foot in the air.

Familiar laughter greeted Leo when he whipped around, heart racing and nerves on edge.

“Got you that time!” Durga cackled.

“Fuck,” Leo said, putting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply to calm himself. “You've got one metal foot, how the hell did you sneak up on me? And where did you come from?”

Durga put his hands on his hips and grinned smugly. “Easily enough. I am a tiger, after all, and I'm full of surprises. Garuda and I were waiting over there,” he hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the park's treeline, which Leo saw Garuda emerging from. The larger android gave him a friendly wave as he walked over, which Leo returned.

“So,” Durga continued, “I take it you got my message. Bet you weren't expecting to hear from us again so soon?”

“You could say that,” Leo laughed, righting himself and relaxing. “Don't tell me you came all the way to Milvallen just to cause a scene at my workplace?”

“And what if I did?” Durga winked at him.

Leo ran a hand through his hair, considering how to respond. “Well, then I'd say I'm glad to see you both again, honestly.”

Durga grinned and stepped forwards slightly, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. “I was hoping you would be. See, we're not here just to cause a scene. Garuda and I have a little proposition for you.”

Durga's tone hinted at what he was suggesting, just like Leo had assumed. “Go on,” he said.

Garuda joined them, and Durga released Leo's shoulder after a quick squeeze and leaned casually against his partner. “How familiar are you with genetic mutations?”

That... hadn't been the question Leo had been expecting, and it threw him off. “What? Uhm, pretty familiar I guess, considering my line of work.”

Durga waved his hand dismissively. “Not like that. Not the big scary ones. I mean little stuff, from all the chemicals around. Stuff like extra fingers, or having green skin. You know, harmless stuff that doesn't send you crazy.” Durga accented his point by tapping a finger against his skull.

Leo followed him, although he still didn't understand where this was heading. Most people in Milvallen were well-off enough to use nano-technology to keep themselves genetically clean and ward off the tiny mutations like Durga was describing, but he'd travelled around enough to have seen his fair share. The further away you went from wealthy cities, the more people started to become a little 'off', until you hit the places where people just stopped being people altogether. He waited for Durga to continue.

“Well, years back Garuda and I were on a job, and we were exposed to some weird stuff. Some scientists we were hired to take out, doing fuck-knows-what in the middle of nowhere. Started to develop a few little mutations of our own in the days after the job. Of course, we paid the right people to scrub our genes clean and get us back to normal, except for one little side effect I had them leave in. Because whatever those dead scientists were doing, it had something to do with making people more animal-like. Strength, eyesight, senses, all that kind of stuff. You still following me?”

Leo was, and yet he was still getting more and more confused. Was this Durga's way of explaining how he dressed? The tail?

“So, you know how some animals will get this urge to breed when the time is right? Go into a sort of heat, if you will?” Durga paused and waited for Leo to catch on.

Leo's eyes widened and he was sure he was blushing as it finally clicked for him. “Oh. You're saying you have...?”

“Something like that, yes,” Durga confirmed, pushing off Garuda and beginning to walk slowly around. “Didn't care for any of the other mutations, I'm good the way I am. But that one was too fun to pass up. So now, every few months, I get this...” he trailed off dramatically and turned to make eye contact with Leo, “urge.”

“I see.” Leo said calmly, despite how his heart was beating with excitement and nerves. Durga was a damn good flirt, and his charms were working wonders on Leo. “And would I be right to assume that one of those times is coming up, and you want me to join you for it?”

“You would be,” Durga confirmed as he circled back around to stand before Leo again. “But I have to warn you, this won't be quite like last time. When I get like this, I get needy. And as much fun as it was taking what we wanted from you, I want to be sure you can give just as hard as you got. Because I _love_ being the one receiving. So what do you say, pretty agent? Think you and Garuda can show me a wild time?”

And holy hell if those words didn't go straight to Leo's crotch. He was versatile in bed, and if Durga wanted to be topped, he was more than ready to. But where was the fun in just telling Durga that, especially when the other man wanted proof?

Leo moved a little so Durga was directly between him and Garuda and closed in, putting both his hands on Durga's shoulders and pushing him back until he was pinned against Garuda, who watched silently. Durga started to say something but Leo cut him off by kissing him forcefully, deepening it right away with his tongue. When Durga started to try and take control back, Leo released one of his shoulders to grab him by the back of the head and pulled him sideways, at the same time as he thrust a leg forward and hooked it behind Durga's human knee. The move worked, throwing Durga off balance and letting Leo dip him slightly. Leo tightened his fingers in Durga's hair and bit down on his bottom lip, and finally got the reaction he had been working for. Durga closed his eyes and groaned, clutching at Leo reflexively.

Satisfied, Leo righted them both and drew back smirking. “That answer your question?”

Durga blinked once then said without hesitation, “I want you to fuck me so badly.”

Leo ran a thumb along Durga's bottom lip, which was swollen slightly from the bite, and smiled. “I'm so ready to do that. But we've gotta figure out a place first. I'd offer my apartment, but I'm not sure if that's the best option, considering how close I live to BPS Headquarters.”

Durga snickered mockingly, “Worried about your professional image?”

Leo shook his head. “Worried someone might try and arrest you two. And if Garuda would even fit.”

“Aww, how thoughtful,” Durga chuckled again. “But we've got it all taken care of. Garuda and I rented a hotel room not too far from here, at a place designed to accommodate folks of Garuda's size. Big doors, reinforced beds, the works. We've stayed there before and the owners don't ask questions.”

“Even if you show up with a BPS agent in tow?”

Durga openly laughed at that. “I'm sure half their clients are BPS agents looking for a little fun. Don't tell me you never visit the red light district?”

Leo averted his eyes, giving Durga his answer.

Durga was cackling now. “Oh you poor innocent thing, you really haven't! Guess we'll have to show you the way.” He stepped back from Leo's embrace and turned to Garuda, patting his partner on the chest. “Let's get going, I can feel the heat coming on, and I want to get this night started.”

Garuda nodded his agreement and changed into his flight mode, and Durga hopped on. Leo got on his bike too, and the three set off. Durga and Garuda led the way, flying above the city streets with Leo following close behind. Several times they had to slow down and wait for Leo, who insisted on obeying speed limits and traffic laws, and Durga would tap his foot impatiently.

“You drive like an old man!” Durga shouted at him as they waited for a red light to change.

Leo grinned and flipped them off, and Durga grinned right back and returned the gesture.


	2. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written so far. After this point, I want to take suggestions for what happens. I have a basic outline for the story, but I want people to send in things like kinks, positions, etc. Whatever you want to see.  
> Leave your suggestions in the comments here, or if you'd rather be private, you can send me an anonymous ask on my tumblr. Or PM me on twitter. Or Discord. Whatever works for you. Links to everything is in my bio, or the About page on my tumblr.

After reaching the hotel, Leo secured his motorbike and followed Durga and Garuda inside, taking stock of the building. It was nice enough given the part of town it was in, clean and well maintained. The walls and floors seemed sturdy, likely providing a fair amount of soundproofing, which also made sense given the part of town it was in. Most noticeable about it was how all the main doorways and ceilings were extra high; Garuda didn't even have to duck.

Leo noted the name of the hotel and sent a quick text to Sasha as promised, telling her he was okay and where he was. She replied within seconds with a winking emoji and _“Have fun.”_

“Here we are,” Durga announced, stopping before a door and producing an electric keycard. He led them inside and stood back as Leo looked around.

It was a standard single-bed hotel room, save a few notable differences. The bed was set on a solid metal frame and everything was designed to accommodate a larger body, from the extra tall bathroom door to the oversized light-switches.

A few personal effects were scattered around the room. A duffel bag of clothes, a portable mechanical repair and maintenance kit, and a plastic drug store bag thrown carelessly onto the nightstand. A bottle of lubricant had half fallen out of the bag. Leo walked over and picked it up, surprised to see it was still unopened.

“When exactly is this heat of your starting?” Leo turned to ask Durga.

Durga shrugged. “I can already feel it coming on, but it will really kick in over the next few hours. Look, are we just going to keep talking about this, or can I see some more of that fire you had earlier?”

Leo grinned and came back over. “Sounds good to me.” Durga met him halfway with Garuda following close behind, and Leo eagerly resumed their earlier kiss, holding Durga's head with one hand and his waist with the other. Durga wrapped his arms behind Leo's neck and pulled himself flush, rubbing his whole front against Leo carelessly. Garuda stood beside them and enveloped them both with his massive frame, running one hand over Leo's back and reaching down to grab at Durga's ass with the other. Leo felt warm in their shared embrace and closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling.

Durga was growing impatient though, squirming and writhing against Leo's body. “C'mon,” he whined, breaking the kiss, “do something more.”

“Impatient,” Leo scolded, but obliged. He set to work on all the belts and accessories to Durga's outfit, letting them fall to the floor one after the other. While his hands worked Leo kept Durga occupied with quick kisses to his mouth, jaw, and neck. Garuda helped, stripping Durga of his jacket, while Leo knelt down to remove his combat boot. Durga watched them work, still fidgeting impatiently but seeming otherwise to enjoy the attention.

“At the speed you're undressing me, I'd say I'm not the only one who's impatient,” Durga quipped, looking down at Leo.

Leo grinned, pulling the boot and sock off together and slowly running his hands up the length of Durga's leg. “We'll see about that. I'm not the one in some artificially-induced mating frenzy, after all. I bet I could have you begging for me to touch you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Durga asked, sounding delighted by the idea.

“Maybe it is,” Leo replied, reaching Durga's thigh with his hands. He stopped before reaching Durga's mechanical crotch and changed course, running his hands over his outer hip instead and slipping one hand beneath the fabric of his pants. Without his belts to hold them up Durga's pants easily slid down, exposing the flesh of his toned leg and hip. Leo took his time removing the article of clothing, trailing kisses as he pulled it down, watching how Durga's skin twitched beneath his lips. At the same time, Leo saw that Garuda had relieved Durga of his jacket and was holding his partner by the elbows, forcing him to be patient while Leo had his way.

Leo stood back up and admired Durga for a moment, who was now only left wearing his tight black shirt. He was panting slightly and looking very turned on by having been slowly stripped, but he wasn't trying to pull away from Garuda's hold yet.

“Arms up,” Leo ordered, grabbing the bottom of the shirt and tugging it up. Garuda released him and Durga obeyed, raising his arms over his head so Leo could pull the shirt off him.

Once the shirt was gone and Durga was completely undressed, Leo had planned to start giving attention to his chest, but he stopped cold at what he saw.

Durga had scars. Of course he had scars, he was a mercenary turned bounty hunter and Leo had been expecting scars. He'd seen enough battle in his lifetime that he could identify their causes. Old cuts, gunshot wounds, and the odd burn littered his skin, accompanied by the particular type of pale stretched scarring left at the edge of his prosthetic leg and arm. None of that was surprising to Leo, who had seen it all before.

He could also identify the type of scar his own positron blades left, which Durga bore in a long line across his chest.

Memories came rushing back to Leo like cold water being poured over him. Their 'fake' fight back in Altambra. The slip up at the end. Durga's blood spraying over him in the wake of his blade.  
Leo suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He had been so eager to see Durga and Garuda again, how could he have forgotten?

Leo raised a shaking hand up to the scar, hovering but not touching. “I did this,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Durga paused, thrown off by Leo's abrupt change in demeanour. He followed Leo's gaze to his chest, and his eyes widened in understanding. “Oh yeah, so what? It's no big deal.”

“No big deal?” Leo repeated unbelieving, raising his head now to look Durga straight in the eye. “I could have killed you!”

Durga shrugged and waved a hand, refusing to make eye contact. “But you didn't. Look, maybe that fight was a dumb idea on my part, but it all worked out in the end, right? Garuda and I got patched up, your friends didn't suspect a thing, no harm done.”

Leo looked helplessly up to Garuda, who only shrugged. “Are you sure you're okay?” Leo asked.

Durga scoffed. “Sure I'm sure. But I am getting bothered now, because you stopped touching me. So stop focusing on the past, and get back to it. You were saying something about a challenge earlier, yes?”

Leo looked between Durga and Garuda, searching their expressions. Finally he ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes and taking a breath to calm himself. “Yeah... yeah, okay.” He trusted Durga's words, and a part of him felt bad for ruining the mood, but he still promised himself they'd talk about it. Just... not right now. Later on, when Durga wasn't so impatient for sex.

When Leo still hesitated, Garuda took the lead and stood behind Durga. He reached for Leo and pulled the three of them together, slightly squishing Durga between them. Garuda ran a hand down Leo's back and grabbed at his ass, squeezing slightly, before pulling suggestively at the waist of his pants.

Durga laughed. “Garuda makes an excellent point. You're still wearing too much.”

Leo buried his face in Durga's shoulder and smiled. “Fair enough, but that can wait. We're focusing on you tonight, after all.” Leo gave himself a moment more to clear his mind and refocus, then got back to work.

Durga's bare skin felt hot beneath his touch as Leo stepped back slightly so he could run his hands over Durga's chest. He kept his mouth in place at his shoulder and mouthed at it, kissing and sucking gently. Garuda released Leo's ass and joined in, grabbing Durga's hip with one giant hand and cupping his chest with the other. Garuda squeezed and rubbed circles into Durga's pectoral, then rolled the nipple between two fingers and pulled slightly, and Durga moaned lewdly in response. Leo took interest in that. If Durga was a fan of having his nipples played with, that gave Leo something to work with. Plus, there was something else he could use to his advantage. Garuda, for all he knew Durga's weaknesses in bed, didn't have a mouth. So it was entirely a possibility that Durga hadn't had a mouth on him in a long time. That could explain why he got so turned on just from kissing.

Leo decided to test his theory more, and gently bit into Durga's shoulder. Durga responded instantly, tilting his head to further expose his neck and grabbing onto Leo's hair with both hands to hold him in place. Leo sucked hard on the bite mark, then repositioned himself and bit again.

“Oh fuck,” Durga whined, jerking slightly at each bite.

Leo inwardly smirked in triumph, considering this payback for how last time he had been rendered helpless by these two. He moved on from Durga's neck and went lower, sucking on the nipple that wasn't being played with by Garuda, then drawing off and rolling his tongue over it.

Durga cried out and gripped tighter at Leo's hair, pulling hard enough to sting. “Fuck that's good,” he grit out.

Leo blew on the spit-slicked nipple, delighting in how it made Durga jump, then pulled back and looked up, making sure he had Durga's eye. “You know what you have to say if you want my mouth elsewhere.”

Durga bit his lip and closed his eyes, shaking slightly as he chuckled, dark and low. “I'm not giving in that easily.”

“Neither am I,” Leo replied, standing up straight. Without warning, he slapped Durga's flesh ass cheek hard enough to make a sound, then ordered, “Hands and knees on the bed. I'll make you beg one way or another.”

Durga scoffed as he made his way to the bed, but still positioned himself as Leo had directed. He knelt facing the headboard, then craned his neck to look behind him at Leo. “Alright, what's next?”

Leo joined him on the bed, kneeling behind him, then he turned to Garuda, not wanting to leave him out of what he had planned. Garuda started gesturing with his hands, which made Leo pause a moment.

“Is that ASL?” Leo asked.

Durga turned to look too and said, “Yeah, it's how he talks. Need me to translate?”

Leo shook his head. “No, just give me a second. I have a program installed that can translate for me, just have to fire it up.”

Durga whistled in appreciation. “You BPS agents really do get the latest and greatest, eh?”

Leo shrugged as the translation program activated and added itself to his HUD. “Perks of the job, I guess. I'm good to go now, could you repeat yourself Garuda?”

Garuda nodded and signed again, and there was a slight delay as Leo's program tracked the movements and translated them to display on his HUD. Garuda had signed, _“Where do you want me?”_

Leo smiled and jerked his chin towards the head of the bed. “Why don't you give Durga something to do with his mouth?” Leo turned back to Durga and gave his ass another firm smack, then dug his fingers in to knead at the flesh. “I don't want to hear a thing from him, unless it's him giving in and begging me to touch his cock.”

Garuda nodded and gave Leo a thumbs up, then got in position in front of Durga. His crotch opened up revealing his mechanical cock, which was already half-hard. Durga grinned and reached out a hand to take his partner's length and gave it a few strokes to help it to full hardness, and his voice was lust-filled when he spoke next. “I like this commanding side of you, pretty agent.” He moved to lean forwards and get to work with his mouth, but stopped and yelped when Leo's hand connected with his rear again, harder this time.

“What did I just say?” Leo scolded, then gave another smack to accentuate his point. “Not another word until you give in.”

Durga turned back to face Leo briefly and stuck his tongue out, but kept quiet. He faced Garuda again and got to work, taking the tip of his partner's cock in his mouth and began to suck.

“Good,” Leo praised him, rubbing a hand over the abused flesh gently in reward. “Now open up for me.”

Durga complied, letting his mechanical plating pull back and exposing his entrance and cock. Not surprisingly, he was already fully hard and began to drip a little artificial precum from the tip.

Leo knelt down on his hands and knees so he was level with Durga and leaned in, kissing and mouthing at the flesh of Durga's ass, which was turning slightly red. Leo grazed his teeth over the skin, just scraping hard enough to be felt, and Durga gave a whole-body shudder. He was aware of how intently Garuda was watching him too, and wondered if either suspected what Leo had planned.

Then it was Leo's turn to jump, and he almost burst out laughing, because Durga's tail had just smacked him in the face. Leo wondered if it was intentional or a sub-conscious reaction, and got his answer when Durga whipped around to look at him, apology clear on his face. “I'm fine,” Leo assured him, trying not to snicker. He gave Durga another smack, light and playful this time, and said, “Get back to work.”

Durga grinned and lowered his mouth back onto Garuda's cock, licking and sucking with practised efficiency. Leo spared a glance up at Garuda to see how the other was faring, and was surprised to see that Garuda was regarding him closely. His expression was difficult to read, but the slight tilt of his head looked almost... fond? Leo smiled at him, not sure how else to return the expression, then got back to work himself.

Leo used one hand to catch Durga's tail at the base and pulled it aside, holding it down and out of the way. The way Durga's tail moved in response to his emotions was cute, but Leo didn't want to get hit in the face again. He used his other hand to brace himself as he leaned in, and lowered his mouth over Durga's entrance, licking slowly over the entire area.

The result was better than he had been expecting. Durga reared up, back arched, and cried out in surprise and delight. “Oh fuck, do that again,” he demanded in a high-pitched voice.

Leo decided to forgive the outburst and ran his tongue over Durga's entrance again, then slowly drew it in circles, teasing but not yet penetrating. He thought he was going to have to remind Durga of his assigned task, but the other man quickly got back to work on Garuda's cock, sucking with increased vigour, seemingly using it as an outlet for all his excitement and energy. And by Garuda's satisfied whir, the new pace was greatly appreciated.

Leo decided he had teased enough and pressed his tongue inside of Durga, who opened easily for him. One of the benefits of cyborgs not needing any real prep, as well as the taste. He tasted like silicon and metal, which some people didn't prefer, but Leo loved. He thrust his tongue in and out, then withdrew to work it over the outside again, before plunging back in. He kept up a steady rhythm, delighting in the needy whines Durga was making around Garuda's cock. But he wasn't begging yet, and Leo intended to change that.

He gave a hard suck as he withdrew his tongue, then poked his head up and caught Garuda's attention. “Throw me the lube, would you?”

Garuda nodded and snatched the bottle off the bedside table, tossing it to Leo who tore off the plastic sealing. Durga grew impatient at the lack of attention in a matter of seconds, rocking back and forth as he sucked on Garuda's cock, moaning every now and then. When Leo's hand returned to his backside he pressed eagerly into the contact, seeking more.

Again Leo had to pull his tail out of the way, then he pressed a slicked finger inside Durga's entrance, sliding easily in to the knuckle. Durga moaned loudly at the intrusion and clenched around Leo's finger, as if he could pull it deeper somehow. He threw his head back and hissed in delight when Leo added a second digit, but Garuda took him by the back of the head and guided his mouth back down.

Leo dove back in with his mouth, licking above where his two fingers were pressed inside. He moved in tandem, licking and sucking while he thrust shallowly with his fingers, now tasting lube in addition to the metal and silicon. Durga bucked and writhed beneath him, squirming and clenching and making desperate sounds. He was close to breaking, Leo was sure of it.

Leo twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers, searching. Durga was built very close to the real thing, so Leo was willing to bet he had-

“Ah! Oh fuck!”

There it was. Leo angled his fingers again and pushed against Durga's artificial prostate, and Durga surged back against him, pulling off of Garuda completely to cry out in ecstasy.

Garuda whirred loudly in what sounded like annoyance. At first Leo thought it was just due to Durga stopping his blowjob, but then Leo saw Garuda reach down underneath Durga and pull his hand away from where he had been touching himself.

Durga whined in protest, and Garuda grabbed his other hand too. Garuda's hands were large enough that he was easily able to hold both of Durga's in one of his own and pinned them against the bed. With his other hand Garuda roughly pressed down on Durga's upper back until his chest and face were pressed against the mattress. Leo held his hips as he was repositioned so his ass was still angled up in the air, forcing him to arch his spine as he was splayed out.

“Now I don't believe touching yourself was part of the challenge,” Leo said darkly, delighting in how Durga squirmed in guilt.

“Fuck, fine! You got me! I'm ready to be touched now,” Durga protested, pulling against their combined hold of him.

Leo shared a look with Garuda and knew they were thinking the same thing. “Not a chance, deal's off now.”

Garuda nodded in agreement and jerked his head towards Durga, urging Leo to continue his teasing. Leo shoved his two fingers back inside Durga, ignoring his complaints which turned into a startled moan, and returned his tongue to its earlier work, licking and sucking around the outside of Durga's rim while he thrust and twisted his fingers relentlessly.

Durga squirmed and bucked earnestly now, but between Garuda's hold on his wrists and back and Leo's hold of his hip and tail, he was effectively pinned. He had no reservations about voicing his complaints. “Come on- ngh... you're killing me here. I'm... ahhh... fuck, I'll be good.”

“Shut up,” Leo scolded, withdrawing his fingers briefly to smack him across the ass again.

Garuda shook with silent laughter, and Leo felt similar. Teasing Durga like this was too fun. He was panting, covered in sweat, cock straining in desire and leaking precum. All this only from touching and a little light penetration. It was as if this heat made him hyper sensitive and desperate.

Leo searched with his fingers, pushing deep until he hit Durga's prostate again, knowing he'd hit the mark when Durga cried out and clenched around him. Leo gave the spot a firm rub before withdrawing, then thrust back in again, aiming for the same angle. He set a steady pace with his fingers, aiming to rile Durga up as much as he could with the steady friction and abuse to his prostate. Durga grunted and whined, losing his words to primal sounds of need, and rocked himself back and forth on Leo's fingers, chasing the feeling.

Leo was almost considering letting up, seeing how he had effectively reduced Durga to a drooling mess, when Durga suddenly clenched down on him and his whole body spasmed. Leo pulled off in surprise and leaned forwards, checking to confirm his suspicion.

“Did you just come?” Leo asked in disbelief.

Durga groaned weakly and nodded.

“Holy shit, I didn't even touch your cock. I didn't know that was possible. Is this heat of yours really that intense?”

Another groan, another nod. “It barely even helped, I'm still so hard,” Durga whined, shifting his hips for emphasis. “Please can one of you fuck me now?”

Leo looked to Garuda again, and it seemed they were still of one mind when it came to what to do with Durga, because the android shook his head no.

Leo felt almost malicious as he smirked and said, “No, I don't think so. You haven't been behaving yourself. Plus, you still owe Garuda a good blowjob.”

“Are you kidding me?” Durga asked incredulously. “You're really going to punish me because _you're_ too good at eating ass?” And he tried to pull his wrists free from Garuda's grip again.

“Yup,” Leo taunted as he sat upright. “Garuda, pass me his hands. I'll keep a hold of him.”

Leo scooted up so he was kneeling right behind Durga, crotch pressed teasingly against his ass, and took a hold of Durga's wrists as they were passed to him. Leo held tight and pulled them behind Durga's back, lifting Durga's chest off the bed and effectively suspending him by his arms. The awkward angle gave Durga little power to fight back, but he still was able to grind his ass slightly against Leo and harmlessly swat him with his tail.

“You're fucking cruel when you want to be, did you know that?” Durga whined.

Leo laughed. “Why are you still talking?” And he smiled at Garuda, giving him the go-ahead.

Garuda took hold of Durga by the back of the head roughly, fingers pulling at his hair, and knelt in front of him. He angled Durga's mouth over his cock, and despite his complaining Durga still obediently opened wide for him. Garuda whirred in a pleased manner and slipped the head of his cock past Durga's lips, still swollen and spit-slicked from earlier. He gave his partner little time to adjust before he began thrusting deep, hitting the back of Durga's throat hard enough to make him gag.

Durga panted and grunted, barely having any control as his mouth was used. He was clearly trying to suck, but Garuda's rough pace made that difficult. He could barely even bob his head or pull off to get a breath of air, immobilized as he was in their grasp.

Then Garuda thrust deep into Durga's throat and held. Durga closed his eyes and moaned as his air was cut off, and he held still other than a light shudder. Garuda rocked his hips a little, thrusting shallowly enough to keep Durga's throat full, then pulled back and let his partner breathe. Once Durga had sucked in a few deep breaths he thrust back in, holding his head and fucking his mouth mercilessly.

Durga was mostly limp in Leo's hold other than the occasional twitch or shudder of delight as his mouth and throat were abused. His earlier restlessness seemed forgotten, replaced by contentment at the rough treatment. Leo knew how hard it was to focus on anything other than the cock invading your mouth, having experienced it for himself during their last meeting. Coupled with the restricted air intake and Durga seemed almost dizzily consumed by his current state. Leo was extremely turned on and aching to undress and activate his own cock, but he didn't yet dare release Durga and ruin the moment.

Garuda kept going for a while longer, but eventually his pace began to stutter. He gave a few slow, deep thrusts down Durga's throat, then pulled back and came into his mouth. Garuda whirred loudly as his whole body twitched and jerked with the orgasm, spilling his artificial seed into Durga's waiting mouth. Durga sucked and swallowed eagerly, taking the entire load with practiced ease.

Leo released one of Durga's wrists, letting the other man steady himself, before he released the other wrist too. Durga held himself up and crawled forwards, up against Garuda so they were face to face, and pressed his mouth against the metal cone that made up the front of the android's face, kissing at it and smiling.

Leo watched the tender moment as he got off the bed, feeling something he couldn't identify pull at his chest. Leo decided to ignore it for now, focusing instead on stripping himself quickly, tossing his clothes in a pile on the floor.

Garuda and Durga pulled apart to stare at Leo in response to the sound of his clothing hitting the ground, and Durga raised an eyebrow and grinned in mock annoyance. “ _Now_ do I get to be fucked?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Leo nodded, then sent the mental command that caused the protective plating over his crotch to transform and reveal his own cock. Durga stared openly at it, and Leo ran a hand over his face in embarrassment. “What? It's nothing you haven't seen before.”

Durga chuckled softly and beckoned Leo back to bed. “I know, but it's so nice to look at. Your cock is so sleek and high-tech looking. Very attractive.”

Leo pulled his hand off his face and sat down awkwardly. “Thanks, I suppose. It's not _that_ different from yours.” It really wasn't, in Leo's opinion. Both their cocks were mechanical, made to look and function like the real thing. They were even similar in size. The only real differences were in aesthetics. Durga's cock was black and segmented, glowing slightly red at the seams to match the rest of him. Garuda's was similar, only a deep shade of blue and much, much bigger. Leo's own cock was white and sleek, not quite seamless, but the segments were much smoother. The head was a dark grey, and little blue glowing nodules accented the shaft. Leo didn't think too highly of his appearance, but Durga seemed quite enamoured, reaching over to slowly stroke his fingers up the length, stopping to trace over the blue accents and head with particular care.

“Learn to take a compliment, would ya?” Durga scolded. “You're gorgeous to look at.” And Garuda whirred loudly in agreement, his hand joining Durga's in its exploration of Leo's cock.

Leo covered his face again, feeling it heat up in arousal and embarrassment. He felt Garuda's large hand on his shoulder and let himself be pulled sideways, laying down beside Garuda in the crook of his arm. He kept his face covered the entire time.

“Aww, poor thing,” Durga teased. “We made him blush.” Durga laughed and changed his motions, turning the gentle touches into a stroking grip. “Come on, you were doing so good earlier. Is a little attention and praise all it takes to make you submit?”

That snapped Leo back to the moment. He bit his lip and uncovered his face, ignoring his embarrassment, and grabbed Durga's hands, pulling them off. “You're so damn interested in my cock? Ride it then,” Leo snapped. “Grab the lube and give yourself that fucking you've been so desperate for.” Then he released Durga's hands and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his damnedest to look commanding despite the blush colouring his cheeks.

“Now we're talking,” Durga preened, snatching up the discarded bottle of lube and pouring a liberal amount onto his palm. He slicked Leo up, but when he kept working his cock long after it was prepared, Leo had to grab him by the wrist again and pull it away.

“None of that,” Leo scolded, reaching down to grab Durga by the hips and roughly pull him into place, straddling Leo's lap. “Either you can ride me at your pace now, or I will fucking flip you over and start fucking you at my pace. And I swear to God, I will go as slow as possible.”

“You wouldn't,” Durga scoffed, but his eyes held a touch of worry, and he finally reached under himself to grab Leo's cock, angling it into position for him to sink onto. He began to lower down, Leo's cock slipping inside easily from the earlier preparation, and Durga closed his eyes and moaned in satisfaction. “Ah, yes... finally. Fuck you feel good inside me.”

“Show me how much you want it,” Leo ordered, holding Durga tightly by the hips and snapping up inside him. Durga's cock twitched as he was rocked back by the force of Leo's thrust, and he let out another stuttering moan. “C'mon,” Leo goaded, “I know you're not one to just sit back and take it.”

Durga grinned and slumped forwards, bracing his hands on Leo's stomach, and began to work himself on Leo's cock. “You are absolutely right,” he purred.

Leo, true to his word, allowed Durga to set the pace for the most part. Whenever Durga lowered himself down, Leo would thrust up to meet him, his cock sinking deep and opening the other man up. Durga bounced and ground himself on Leo's cock with a look of absolute pleasure on his face, mouth half open as he panted and moaned, eyes locked onto Leo's.

Leo released Durga's hip with one hand and ran it slowly up his side, then over his belly, rubbing and kneading the toned flesh. He trailed his hand higher until he reached a nipple and tugged at it, causing Durga's pace to stutter.

“Ah that's good, keep going,” Durga moaned.

Leo obliged, bringing his other hand up to play with both nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. Durga's entire body shuddered and twitched, and he rode Leo faster at an almost erratic pace.

Up until that moment, Garuda had been content to lay beside Leo and observe, but he sat up now and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hands and rubbing them together. He slid down the bed to sit beside Leo and Durga and reached behind them, out of Leo's view.

“What are you up to- _oh!_ Ahh...” Leo's question was answered as he felt one of Garuda's massive digits press against his entrance, rubbing teasingly a few times to spread the lube, then slipping inside. Leo leaned back, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face, as Garuda's finger slid inside him all the way to the knuckle. As he was penetrated, Leo kept thrusting into Durga, so he was effectively riding the finger inside him. Now Leo had two points of stimulation; Durga's tight ass bouncing up and down on his cock, and Garuda's thick finger spreading him open. Leo picked up his pace, no longer trying to match Durga's, as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Garuda wasn't done yet. With his other lubricated hand, he took hold of Durga's straining erection and began to pump it. Durga let out a pleased cry, rocking and shuddering as his aching cock was finally touched. “Oh fuck I'm so close,” he cried, bucking into his partner's hand, then back down onto Leo's cock.

Seeing how close Durga was, Leo gave his nipples a final tug then took him by the hips again, arching off the bed and spearing Durga down on him. The movement made him clench around Garuda's finger, but Leo kept at it, snapping his hips up again and again as he pulled Durga's ass down to meet his hips each time.

The pace was rough, and Durga gave up trying to ride Leo, just letting himself be bounced on his cock while Garuda jerked him to completion. He didn't last much longer under their combined efforts. “Fuck I'm gonna- gonna cum!” he cried out, whole body tensing.

Leo grit his teeth and pounded himself into Durga as hard and as fast as he could manage. “That's it, come on. I want to feel you finish for me.”

Leo gave a few more hard thrusts, and that was it. Durga arched, his whole spine curving back like a bow, and came hard, crying out wordless nonsense. His whole body clenched tight around Leo and jerked with the force of his orgasm, seed shooting out and into Garuda's waiting fist. Some of it slipped past and sprayed onto Leo's stomach. Through it all, Leo kept thrusting and Garuda kept pumping his cock, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of him, until Durga fell limply onto Leo's chest.

“Oh fuck that was good,” he panted.

“Mhm,” Leo grunted, only half aware of what Durga was saying. Garuda's finger was still working his ass, and between that and Durga clenching around him, he was very close to orgasm himself.

Durga sensed this and grinned at the expression on Leo's face. He propped himself lazily up on one elbow and ground his ass on Leo's cock. “You gonna cum inside me?”

Leo clenched his eyes shut and nodded. “Please.”

“Oh you know just what I want to hear,” Durga purred. “Go on then.”

Garuda crooked his finger, hitting Leo's own prostate, and Leo was sent over the edge. His heels dug into the mattress as he lifted himself off the bed, clenching hard around Garuda's finger, and came into Durga's ass.

Garuda worked him through it, then gently withdrew his finger, and Leo fell back on the mattress with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Durga and nuzzled his face into the crook of his shoulder. Garuda lay down beside them and enveloped them both with one massive arm, pulling them against his chest. The shift caused Leo's softening cock to slip out of Durga's ass, and a tiny stream of cum and lube began to leak out. Durga shifted at the feeling and smirked at Leo.

“You actually came this time.”

“Mhm,” Leo hummed, kissing at Durga's neck. “I had a suspicion this was going to happen, so I came prepared.”

Durga chuckled but said nothing, resting his head on Leo's chest and closing his eyes. Beside them Garuda whirred softly and began to rub circles into his partner's back.

Leo was beginning to feel tired too, so he let his eyes drift shut, content and warm with the weight of Durga's body draped over him. Garuda shifted beside him and brought his other hand up, then began to softly stroke Leo's hair. Leo sighed blissfully at the feeling, and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep.

As he was drifting off, Leo still had the presence of mind to remember his promise to Sasha, and sent her a final text for the night. _“Things went good, see you at work tomorrow.”_

The last thing he was aware of before he drifted off was her reply. _“I'm happy for you.”_

* * *

It was still dark when Leo's alarm went off to wake him for work. Thankfully his alarms were incorporated into his HUD, so no-one but him heard it.

Stretching, Leo groaned and sat up, taking a minute to become aware of his surroundings. Durga had slid off him at some point in the night and was now cuddled against Garuda's chest. Also at some point someone (most likely Garuda) had gotten up and turned off the lights, then pulled the covers over them all, so Leo wasn't cold despite the lack of any shared body heat.

Speaking of Garuda, the android was awake and watching Leo. He was still, holding Durga close to his chest, but the light in his eyes showed he was awake.

“Morning,” Leo greeted quietly, rubbing at his eyes. “Don't mind me, but I'm going to use your shower before I head to work, if that's alright?”

Garuda nodded slightly.

“Thanks,” Leo muttered, rolling out of bed and quietly making his way towards the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Durga and Garuda curled up together, feeling that strange tightness in his chest return. He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

The hot water of the shower helped sooth the strange, almost empty feeling that he couldn't understand, but it didn't chase it away completely. Leo tried not to dwell on it. He'd just had a wonderful night with two people who were very interested in him; why did he feel alone?

Leo towelled off quickly and exited the bathroom, grateful for his built-in nightvision as he located his clothes and redressed. Garuda was still awake and watching him, so Leo walked back over to the bed as he did his vest up.

“I get off work at 5, will you two still be here?” Leo whispered.

Garuda nodded, then gently pulled his arms free to sign. _“Will you bring food when you come back?”_

“Of course,” Leo said, then realized something in his chest had loosened. Of course they wanted him to come back; why had he doubted that?

Leo was about to turn to leave, when Garuda motioned for him to come closer. Confused, Leo quietly approached until he was right beside the bed, and still Garuda kept beckoning him. Leo carefully leaned onto the bed, trying not to shift it too much lest he wake Durga, who was still sleeping soundly.

Once he was within arms' reach, Garuda took Leo by the back of the head and pulled him in so they were face-to-face, then pressed the cone of his face against Leo's cheek softly and rubbed them together.

Leo was surprised, but returned the gesture, nuzzling back as he had seen Durga do the night before.

Satisfied, Garuda released Leo and leaned back, wrapping his arms around Durga again. Durga shifted slightly in his sleep but soon grew quiet again.

Leo watched fondly for a moment, then turned to leave. As he made his way down to the parking lot, he realized that the strange feeling in his chest was now gone, almost as if Garuda had chased it away, and had been replaced by something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send in suggestions! See you in the next chapter.


End file.
